Hunku
Hunku is the best friend of Aaron. He is the first human to obtain SuperHuman (and, to a further extent, SuperHuman 2, SuperHuman 3, and SuperHuman 4). He has a heart of pure good. Personality He is very nice to his friends and family. To his enemies, he will treat them with respect until they hurt someone he cares for. He has a laid back personality during battle, similar to Goku. Appearance In his early years, he wears a child's outfit. Later on, he wears Saiyan Armor when knowing he is going to be in a fight. Otherwise, he wears a Gi. He has black eyes and black, spiky hair. He has a scar across his eye and another on his lower right cheek. Biography In his early life, he stops numerous crime robberies. Later on in life, he helps defend the Earth with his friend Zenku. When his friend Zenku left Earth to learn Instant Transmission, he stayed behind on Earth until he felt a massive amount of power. When he got there, he met up with Zenku, along with two androids and another alien (later to be known as Artic). He helps his friends in fight as a Super Human. Even as a Super Human, he was no match for the Cell Army, so he transformed into a Super Human 2, to everyone's surprise. After he transformed, he easily defeated the most powerful opponents, including Ultimate Cell. After that, he freed Planet Yardrat. 3 years Later Three years after freeing Planet Yardrat, he decided to continue his training, because he lost some of his strength. After intense training, he decided to continue fighting to save Earth, but when he realized that there was no harm to Earth he decided to transform into a Super Human 2 form to attract enemies to Earth so he could fight them. Soon after he realized that this was not working, he decided to stay and maintain this form for a whole year and continue training. After a whole year was nearly up, a giant event occurred. He was on the end of his breaking point, when he transformed into a Super Human 3. His power was immense and seemed to have no limits. So, he decided that it was not working and decided to go back to his regular Human form. He then sensed a huge power level coming from somewhere in space. He set out to find it. When he did, he found a terrible sight. Beings that were very weak and harmless were being mercilessly slaughtered and tortured for no reason. He then completely lost his anger and dove in on the attackers who laughed at him and told him they could feel his power within all the way to his final form even though he was suppressing his power. He was very shocked to hear this because if they were telling the truth and laughing at him, he might've been in some serious trouble. He then took to his Super Human 3 form and started to attack. They dodged every move with ease, however. This made them angry that he tried to hit them. They then powered up and attacked together. They were just barely losing until they used their own form of fusion which allowed them to stay fused for as long as they like. He then started losing the battle badly until a mysterious stranger flew into the battle. He looked like a Saiyan and had unbelievable power. He quickly took out the enemies as Hunku watched in astonishment. He then fell into unconsciousness. When he woke up, he decided to head home and continue training, because if there was one foe who was stronger than a Super Human 3, he knew he would have to become a lot stronger to take them down. Tranformations *SuperHuman *SuperHuman 2 *SuperHuman 3 *SuperHuman 4 Hunku SuperHuman.jpg|SuperHuman Hunku 372px-Hunku SuperHuman 2.jpg|SuperHuman 2 Hunku Reedited HunkuSuperHuman3.jpg|SuperHuman 3 Hunku HunkuSH4.png|SuperHuman 4 Hunku Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Character in Dragon Ball Z New Age Category:SuperSaiyanKrillin Category:Heroes Category:Humans